A Special Magic Trick
by Mad Clown Disease
Summary: Tension so thick you'd have to have a chainsaw to cut it. Zak/Valant


**A Special Magic Trick**

By: Storm Parakaitz

Note: This story isn't appropriate for any ages because I wrote it. It also contains men lustfully wanting each other, so if you're a republican christian, or someone that just doesn't like gay, you should probably stop reading now and go watch Peter Pan or something.

Disclaimer: I do not own Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney or any related characters and likewise used in this piece of writing. If I did, the series wouldn't be as cool as it is, and I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction now would I?

Permission Issues: If you wish to post this on your own site, you must leave my author name and all notes on this document, not require financial exchanges of any kind, contact me first, and link either my author name (Storm Parakaitz) to my website, Mystic Wish, or link to it in your site's links section. I request that you do not post any email address of mine if you wish to archive my work.

* * *

"Zak," Valant said as he entered the Gramarye dressing room, "Have you any idea what acts are scheduled tomorrow?"

Zak lifted his head up from the rabbit cage. "Wanting to know early, right? Well, I can't tell you that yet. Ah ha ha ha!" Zak laughed with his usual hint of bitterness that screamed 'none of your business'.

Valant rolled his eyes at his partner's hatred of being organized, and sat down in front of the mirror. He did a few staff tricks, looking arrogant to the other magician, but seeing as Zak was used to it, he just took a seat at the small wooden table in the middle of the room, out of Valant's line of vision and started shuffling cards casually.

Zak's partner knew what this meant. "Zak, I really can't play cards with you at the moment." A pause commenced, and all Valant could hear was Zak shuffling very loudly. Every time a card would strike another, the resulting click or snap would get increasingly louder, almost creating an obnoxious serenade of the cardboard crescendo. It rang through Valant's ears like a repetitive drum, though he pretended not to be bothered by it -- it was but Zak's wish.

"I'll stop if you come over here and look me in the eye," Zak proclaimed, his deep voice taking a mystifying tone. Valant hated it when he did that. After several more minutes of agonizing shuffles, Valant finally gave in and sat down in the chair across from Zak.

"Knew you'd succumb eventually," Zak retorted smoothly. His expression and meaning seemed different... Valant's eyes shifted about the room anxiously. He eventually settled on keeping them focused on Zak's hands, still continually fiddling with the deck. As he paid closer attention to it, the sound of "clap-clap-clap-snap" rang through his ears even worse than before. Zak's eyes narrowed and he gave Valant a suspicious hum.

"What are..." Valant began, but was quickly cut off by his partner flicking a card in his face.

Zak put one hand to his side. "I like you better when you're quiet, Valant Gramarye." He lowered his head and whispered, "And unless you want something bad to happen, I highly suggest keeping quiet." His voice contained an unusual quality of resentfulness, yet remained calm. Valant was troubled by this, and he felt a certain premonition. He was about to ask what he was threatening him about, when Zak disrupted his thoughts by speaking once more.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"I... I don't know." Valant lied shakily. "You're not acting like yourself at the moment, partner."

Zak nodded. "As are you. Nervous?"

Valant looked over to the card on the table that was flicked at his face before responding. The King of Hearts. "Somewhat, but more cautious, really," he said, swiftly covering up his anxiety, "What do you have planned, Zak? The way you're staring into me, it's as if you have a hazardous or demeaning lineup assigned for me tomorrow. Or is this about poker?" After he said the last word, he saw the taller magician stand up.

Zak could see right through him, however. "Why so tense?" asked he, ignoring what his partner had previously inquired. He walked slowly over to Valant's chair, his boots making very deep "plok" and "clak" sounds on the hard wood floor.

"You're acting strange. Is this...? ...!" He felt Zak touch his chin with a gloved hand and his heart pounded so hard he was almost certain it would pop out of his chest. Zak hummed again, his deep tones making the nervous magician's arms quiver ever so slightly.

"Ha... hahaha..." he laughed ominously. He began using his fingers to slowly stroke the younger man's chin. Valant did not mutter a word, for lack of something to say, unless he wanted to humiliate himself. "Quiet you can be, I see... you do talk too much, you know." Zak whispered satisfactorily as he lowered his head slightly. He began humming again and lowered his hand down to Valant's neck. When the magician swallowed, Zak could feel it; his whole being was screaming sheepishness. Valant couldn't think of what he could say. Internally, he was having a struggle -- why was Zak doing this, and what will he do next? Should he try to stop it? What does it mean?

Zak lowered his head once more and lightly kissed Valant on the lips. When he gently pulled away, he snickered at his partner's expression of terror. Valant gulped and Zak increased the pressure he put down on the other's neck. The younger man let out a frustrated groan, which tickled Zak's fingers.

"Wh-Why?" asked Valant. When he spoke, the vibrations ran through Zak's hand, giving him an interesting, but pleasant feeling.

"Shh..." was all the answer the yellow magician received. Zak cautiously pressed his lips against Valant's, the younger man's eyes closing hypnotically. The passionate-red illusionist hummed in contentment and moved his hand up to rest behind Valant's ear. As they continued to kiss, Zak could feel his partner's heavy breathing, speaking exasperation with each deep exhale. He pulled away and breathed on his partner's face. Valant opened his eyes slowly, his expression painted with wonder and amazement. Zak smiled mischievously and used his free hand to push the chair back slightly, then he reached into his pocket.

Valant let out a disgruntled "hm?" Zak growled and pulled the other's face in to give him a deeper kiss. Valant didn't expect this and gasped loudly, but did not protest. He dropped his staff and let out a very subtle moan; he reveled the attention he was getting and, oddly to him, the feel of Zak's rough mustache against his clean skin. When Zak made a motion to let his tongue enter, Valant did not deny him. All thoughts had left the building; Valant Gramarye was completely subdued by a desire he was not aware he even possessed. He could not even begin to fathom how he could be feeling this way, or why, yet he remained conscious of all that was happening. He savoured the feeling of Zak's warm tongue exploring his mouth and touching his own.

Slowly Zak began to position himself on Valant's legs, releasing his grip on the side of this partner's head in the process. The chair made a slight creak as this happened, as it was moved forward by the weight shift. Neither one of the chair's occupants expressed anything other than indifference to this. Zak shifted himself further onto Valant's lap, but the younger magician put a palm on his chest lightly in response. Zak broke the kiss and lifted his head up. Valant was breathing roughly and in irregular patterns rather than steady rhythm, as his eyes remained closed. His heart was racing, but he was no longer tensed by his partner's seductive actions. "...Zak," he whispered.

The larger man lowered his head and removed his hand from his pocket to reveal a card -- the King of Hearts -- which he placed in Valant's mouth. Then he used the same hand to eliminate the one-handed blockade placed upon his chest. Once that was done, he leaned fully into Valant's lap and chest, causing the smaller man to wince and breathe loudly, this time showing obvious signs of discomfort. Zak didn't seem to care. He graciously moved his hands across the spectrum of Valant's body, enjoying the mixed reactions he got out of each touch. Suddenly, Valant released a half-hearted grunt of pain.

Zak placed a hand on his partner's chest and pushed down slightly, and Valant's grunts gained in volume. He pushed down harder and leaned his other palm into his forehead, which resulted in a gasp as his eyes shot open -- right before the weight caused the chair to fall backwards, creating a mighty crash on the hard floor. Valant let loose a muffled, closed-mouth yell in distress as the friction induced a snap-like jolt of displeasure through his back.

"Shh..." quieted Zak nervelessly.

"Urgnh..." Valant replied weakly through the card lodged between his teeth.

Zak pushed down on Valant's chest again, causing more anguished grunts from the man, and lowered his head to meet his partner's. When their foreheads touched, a bright yellow hat slipped off. Zak's stare tore into Valant's soul, as if was like something out of a horror film; his eyes were dark and commanding, and his face spoke many words of dread. Unable to look at him so close, the smaller man closed his eyes. Zak laughed softly but sternly as he removed the card from his partner's mouth with his teeth slowly, letting him grind his teeth against the slick surface of the card. Right as he had removed it completely, Valant uttered the word "ow" very quietly. Zak didn't care about his partner's misfortune; this reaction only compelled the man to press his entire weight onto the one below him. Valant hissed but could do nothing -- he was being held down by the full body mass of a man who weighted far more than he, and was much stronger to boot. In an attempt to relieve Valant of his pain, Zak leaned in to kiss his partner. Valant willingly kissed the other man back, but his closed eyes held their message of suffering. Zak lifted his knees while the other was distracted, and used them to pin down Valant's upper legs down -- the cap of solid bone dug into his fragile muscle and a rush of pain came over him, but Valant held it in and did not react; he was too engrossed in his partner.

Next, Zak placed his strong palms on Valant's shoulders. He twisted and turned them, creating more discomfort for the younger man, while Zak enjoyed feeling his understudy's thin collarbone and rather weak shoulder, but he felt a sense of plain euphoria when he realised he held superiority over the man he had held down. "Trapped," Zak muttered as he pulled his head up, "Trapped like a rat." Valant's only response was a light grunt. But as Zak had pulled away, a wave of pain came over the younger magician, and his grunt quickly turned into a long scream.

Zak quickly gagged him with his own wrist, causing Valant to bite himself. "You are to stay quiet." Zak commanded. He dug his knees and palms in deeper as he said the last word, loving the feeling of causing Valant agony. He lowered his head to meet Valant's wincing face, but in one swift notion he had moved his head down from his face to the side of his neck, and as soon as he was there, Zak bit into the exposed flesh. Valant hissed violently in protest, but to no avail. A small amount of blood trickled down from his neck and Zak just let it drip. When he withdrew his head, he moved his knees up to Valant's thin, weakened torso, and held them there forcefully. Right as his prisoner was about to scream, Zak pushed his face into his and gave him a deep, involving kiss. This did its job of quieting Valant down and he released a muffled moan. His eyes were closed and he was soaking up all the pleasure from that moment, completely ignoring his hurt in a state of pure ecstasy. Zak reached for the end of Valant's cape in an attempt to remove it, but the cape's owner groaned in vexation.

The older man continued his hold on his captive and their vicious lip lock, enjoying the sensation of delight rushing through him. Valant had submitted himself to him, surrendered by his overwhelming desire, in spite of his pained muscles. He ecstatically stroked his tongue against his partner's, completely hypnotized by Zak's mesmerizing grasp on his body. The older magician used his other hand to reach down for Valant's belt. He removed it without any problems and he pulled away to sit up. Zak's partner knew exactly what he was up to, and shook his head in disgust. Zak expressed his hatred of that reaction by slowly moving one of his rock-hard knees downward, approaching a certain sensitive area. Valant gasped and tried to hold him back by doing the only thing he was physically capable of -- lifting his body. However, Zak forced him back down again, causing a terrible pang of torment through his body. He no longer felt like he was getting attention -- he felt weak and unprotected. He softly murmured his partner's name.

In response to his understudy's muttering, Zak slammed his elbow into his chin. "Who told you you were the boss around here?" He pounded a knee into his torso. This created more pain from Zak, and Valant gave in. He released a pained gasp for air, and closed his eyes in defeat.

Zak lifted his knees from Valant's body and gave him a passionate kiss. His partner hadn't been as involved as last time however, so Zak quickly drew back. As he did so, he noticed Valant had been breathing very heavily through his mouth, as if he was having trouble getting air. The illusionist decided to stroke Valant's chest gently with one hand. He gave him a kiss on the neck where he had been bitten and moved back up to look at him; Valant had both eyes closed as before, but his faced remained emotionless. Zak moved his hand back up and felt his cheek. Still no response. So Zak put both arms off Valant and sat completely up, ready to stand, when Valant suddenly tackled into him and pinned him down on the ground underneath the table, striking both of them in the head in the process.

Before he could think about what just happened, Valant hungrily pressed his lips to Zak's and embraced him forcefully. Zak basked in the wave of pleasure crashing down over him and allowed the hatless magician to enter his mouth. Valant moaned as he felt their tongues touching and became so absorbed that he had not realised he had his hand resting on Zak's belt. Immediately the older man shifted his weight to bring attention to it, and Valant reached over to remove the belt that matched his own. Breaking the kiss, the younger man quickly and thirstily moved his hands down to remove his partner's boots.

"Excited, are we...?" Zak asked seductively. His response was a lustful groan and Valant melted into another deep kiss. As he enjoyed the pleasure of sliding his tongue against Zak's, he moved down to his partner's pants, eager to remove them. When Zak allowed him to do so, Valant took immediate notice of his lack of undergarments.

Zak turned his head to break the kiss. "Are you going to show me a special magic trick...?"

* * *

**A/N:** And BAH, I had to end it there. I so sowwy. But this is my first time lol writing something like this, I'm not going to jump into mansex just yet. ... Wait, did I say that? Wait, did I write this or did something take over my mind? Just remember when you review if at all, I get so few reviews that I don't know why I bother addressing this issue please don't be harsh on my little personal kinks. I'm a sadist, leave meh aloooone.

Oh, and yes, Zak made the King of Hearts disappear and then reappear in his pocket. He is a magician. Your clothes are RED! It was completely done on purpose. Can I give my boyfriend special props for this idea, without him banging me in the head with a frying pan? I'm sure he doesn't like the fact I used his ideas for gay fanfiction.

And if you reviewers bother me about making oneshots I think I might have to strike thee with Valant's staff. He dropped it so it's mine for the keeping. Don't put this on alert, because I won't add more to _this particular story_. I might do more of them in the future though because this was hot. I'm adding this sentence so I will feel better about myself, as this fanfic is way too short for me to even consider posting if it was not Gramarye centric, and these poor chaps need more fanfics written for them, even if it is by an author who hates her own work such as myself. I need more pronouns.


End file.
